EVEN AFTER DEATH
by ichihimefan
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime finally escape Las Noches, but Ulquiorra is closing in from behind. Will they all make it out alive? Rated K  for character death.


Finally! We have escaped that prison known as Las Noches. Ulquiorra, closing in on us from behind, used sonido to appear in front of us. Immediately we stopped dead in our tracks. I whispered, "Orihime, stand back." I pushed her back with my left hand on her shoulder, while never taking my eyes off of the Espada that wanted to kill us. He disappeared from my sight. A yellow shield surrounded me. I looked up to see him hovering above me with his sword but inches away from my head. "Why did you do that girl?" he said as he slowly turned his head to Orihime. "W-well, I was protecting him!" she yelled. The Espada disappeared stared at her, then disappeared again. I saw nothing but blood spewing from out of Orihime's back. She did nothing, but stare at the ceiling as she fell to the snowy white floor, now stained in red. Time seemed to have slowed down as she continued to fall. "NO!" I yelled as I ran to her side. "What are you doing soul reaper?" Ulquiorra asked me. "Ulquiorra YOU BASTARD!" I screamed in reply. I knelt down and picked up her head, so she wouldn't be laying flat on her back. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, pain, and regret. Her back was bleeding uncontrollably, it just wouldn't stop! "I... Ichig... go..." she said sadly. "What? What is it?" I asked. Tears started to form in her beautiful gray eyes. "I'm... sorry... that I... could tell... you..." tears of sadness and anger formed in my eyes, but they never fell. "Don't talk, I'll go and get Rukia," I said as I got up. She grabbed my shihakusho and said, "please... don't leave... me..." one by one, tears started to fall onto my cheeks. I picked her up to a sitting position. She leaned against my chest, I could feel every breath she took, each one getting weaker and weaker. "I wish I could be like this... forever." she looked up at me and smiled weakly as she shed a single tear. She started to sound more calm the more we talked. I looked down more as she held me tighter. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" she looked at me and started to cry. "I cant believe... that... I have the... courage to... tell you now." My eyes widened when I heard her say that. She started to blush. "I wanted to say-"

"I love you."

We both stared at each other, with the same surprised expression. We both smiled, her eyes slowly closing, and opening again. I put my hand under her chin, and lifted her face up to mine. We both closed our eyes and kissed. Rukia, Chad, Renji, and Uryu came running in. They all stopped when they saw me and Orihime. Renji looked down at the ground and saw the puddle of fresh blood. "Orihime," Rukia said sadly when she noticed her back. Orihime slowly moved away from me. "I'm getting cold Ichigo," she stated. I looked at her with wide eyes, filled with sorrow and fear. "No, don't say that. Y-your just fine!" she smiled and said, "I'm sorry." tears began to fall from my eyes. "Please promise me... you will visit?" she asked. Slowly, she moved her hand up to my cheek, wiping away the tears that continued to fall. I smiled and said, "Yeah... I promise." Her last words were, "Thank you... Ichigo for... my... last wish... came... true." She smiled and closed her eyes for the last time. Her hand fell, head tilted back, and her body went limp, but she still had that beautiful smile. Everyone looked at me as I put down her lifeless body on the cold floors of Las Noches. I stopped crying, she wouldn't like to see me cry. I looked down at her, and brushed away a stray hair that was laying on her cheek. Everyone ran over and saw her. I turned to face them with a smile. "Don't cry. She wouldn't like everyone to be sad at a time like this. And besides, her last wish came true." I looked down and wiped away my last tear when I saw the beautiful angel smile... even after death.

**So, how did you like it? this is my first story on fan fiction and i've had an account for about like a year or two. One day during school i decided to write a sad bleach story, and I'm a huge Ichihime fan, so i decided to write this. Currently i am writing another story and i might have this written in the end or something. Anyway, please tell me how i did or if i have to add anything here? thanks.**


End file.
